<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Still Not That Easy for Me, Underneath by bluhawk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25579870">Still Not That Easy for Me, Underneath</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluhawk/pseuds/bluhawk'>bluhawk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Puns, Child Neglect, Gen, I'm Sorry, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Bad Pun, Out of Character, Pre-Slash, Well - Freeform, just in case</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:40:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25579870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluhawk/pseuds/bluhawk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by wonderful headcanons by amazing people on Tumblr!</p>
<p>An outburst leads to some painful discoveries.<br/>My take on Quackerjack's background.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Megavolt &amp; Quackerjack (Disney), Megavolt/Quackerjack (Disney), Reginald Bushroot/Liquidator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Still Not That Easy for Me, Underneath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was another fever dream that I felt compelled to type out. I hope it's at least somewhat decent! <br/>Also yeah this gets kinda sad. I couldn't help myself.</p>
<p>(Big kudos to the lovely people on tumblr, especially @violetvenom and @raeloganthesonic06fangirl, for their theories helped a ton with this!)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There they were. Once again.</p>
<p><br/>Sitting on the cold, hard floor of a temporary isolation cell within St. Canard’s police station, Megavolt sighed and rubbed his temples. Once again, Dorkwing Duck had been one step ahead, landing them a spot in yet another maximum security prison in hopes of getting them to stay and perhaps even rehabilitate. (Megavolt couldn’t help but laugh at that, since these dunces hadn’t yet been able to lock any of the supervillains in a place they couldn’t escape from). But now, as he couldn’t muster a single spark from his exhausted form, all they could do was wait until their transportation was arranged.</p>
<p><br/>This was how it always went down. No matter how great the plan, something got messed up – either Negaduck betrayed them, or Darkwing was early, or his blasted sidekick got in their way – and the Fearsome Five was less fearsome and more fear<em>ful</em>. And just like that, they’d be back rotting in jail. Just thinking about it made him mad. Err, madder. But he knew the fault wasn’t his, or any of his teammates. He couldn’t be angry at them for something out of their control.</p>
<p><br/>With that said, it still didn’t help his annoyance that Quackerjack kept babbling on next to him, going on and on about the unsuccessful caper and their next escape plan and – was that a Chinese restaurant’s menu he was citing? Megavolt glanced over to Liquidator and Bushroot, who were peacefully sleeping next to a wall. Ever the loving boyfriend, Bud was spooning Reggie, covering him so wholly the endless rambling didn’t reach them. Meaning he was stuck keeping the crazy duck company. Joy. As if it wasn’t bad enough that the lightbulbs were all giggling at him, or that his head was still hurting from short-circuiting in the middle of fighting, but the never-ending giggling bore right into his skull. Any other time, he’d be fine listening to the duck’s chatter. But he was tired, low on battery and annoyed. A moment of silence, a little consideration – that’s all he needed. And yet, there was none, and he wanted to scream.</p>
<p><br/>‘One more word out of that stupid beak and I swear to Edison-‘</p>
<p><br/>Apparently Quackerjack wasn’t quite as oblivious as one might think, because he seemed to, at last, take notice of Megavolt’s growing frustration. “Hey, are you sure you’re okay?” he inquired, only receiving a sigh as response. With a chuckle, he reached to pat the other’s shoulder. “C’mon, Megsy! Talk to me! You know you can tell your ol’ pal Quacky anything.” </p>
<p><br/>That was the moment Megavolt’s patience finally ran out.<br/>“And what, exactly, makes you think we’re such good friends? I don’t even know your name!” Quackerjack opened his bill to say something, but Megavolt cut him off. “Your<em> real</em> name. Or your age, or where you’re from, or- I know nothing outside this stupid charade you wear! So stop acting like you care!” He snapped, emphasizing his words by pulling the side of the other’s hat. They shared a look, and Megavolt pulled himself away. He focused his gaze at the wall, trying to appear angrier than he was, but a peek at Quackerjack’s upset face made him instantly regret his words. After all, his anger had nothing to do with the duck – not directly at least. He wanted to apologize, but before he had the chance, there was a quiet sound.</p>
<p><br/>“Gorald.”</p>
<p><br/>Curious, he turned his head. “Say what?”<br/>“Gorald, is what my parents named me. Gorald Spieler. I was born in Germany, in a small town not too far from Dreswren. It was an old-fashioned little village, where you either fit the mold, or… don’t.” Quackerjack let out a laugh, but it was deflated, humorless. “My parents didn’t like me much. From my early childhood, I mostly just remember being hungry. And the constant rain.”<br/>A sharp clanking sound at the doorway caught their attention. An officer, looking frustrated, gave them a glare before walking away. Taking the hint, Quackerjack proceeded with a lower intonation.<br/>“I was considered ‘the class clown’” – he snickered at that – “as soon as I started having trouble with school. Focusing was hard and I couldn’t sit still for long, so I was deemed a failure from the get-go. I taught myself acrobatics to keep busy, but… nobody cared. I even remember my mom telling me once I would’ve made a better omelet than a son.”</p>
<p><br/>There was a pause, Megavolt simply stared at the duck. Everything made so much sense now. His unstable personality, how touchy-feely he is, even his slightly disproportionate body… All clear tokens of abuse and neglect. The rat felt like an idiot for not understanding sooner, and his previous guilt was nothing compared to the pain in his chest now. To his surprise, however, Quackerjack continued still.<br/>“So, when I got the chance to study abroad, I took it. I packed my things, left for Duckburg and never looked back.” He lifted his head to meet Megavolt’s gaze. “Look, I’m obviously not happy to talk about this stuff, but… If you really want to know, I will. After all, you’re my best friend.”</p>
<p><br/>Megavolt smiled faintly. They stayed in a surprisingly comfortable silence for a moment, before he eventually leaned to rest his head onto the duck’s shoulder. This emitted a chuckle, before Quackerjack begun his chattering again, this time somewhat quieter than before. In his state of weariness, it sounded more like white noise to the rat. He closed his eyes, contentment replacing his earlier anger. He nearly forgot why he was upset in the first place, but he knew it was pointless in any case. They’d try again, and probably fail, and wind up back in prison. But somehow, falling felt much easier when you knew someone would be there to catch you.</p>
<p><br/>Yeah.<br/>They would be okay.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Have a lovely day!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>